Porous membranes are used for many applications, including filters, air permeable membranes, and in electrochemical devices such as batteries and capacitors. Depending on the application, an effective porous membrane may be easy to manufacture, have consistent pore size and good tortuosity, and have acceptable mechanical properties for processing and use.